The Gundam Kitties
by Tokimeki
Summary: Wufei uses a secret formula on the other pilots, and it turns them into cats! No pairings, but there is Relena-bashing.
1. Gundam... Kitties?!?

The Gundam Kitties  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Authour's Note: My very first fanfic ever ever written. ^_^. It was written when I was still new to Gundam Wing, and before I ever knew of 1x2 ^_^;. Enjoy, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a normal morning in the Winner's mansion. A half-an-hour ago, that is. A half-an-hour ago, something not-so-normal happened(Did I already mention this? o.O;). It wasn't normal for the Winner's mansion to have something so strange happen. Okay, you get the point(Right?)  
  
~~~Half-An-Hour Ago~~~  
  
Wufei snickered and snuck into the kitchen. Everybody was nearly ready for breakfast, with the exception of Heero, who was always up earlier than everyone else, and was ready for breakfast, but decided to wait for the others. He was in the studio with his laptop, typing away, so he didn't notice Wufei pour some strange powdery stuff(No, it's not poison) into Quatre's pancake mix. How could he have done this without Quatre noticing? Why, Quatre was in the bathroom, of course(o.O;). Then Wufei left the kitchen and waited in his room for Quatre to finish making breakfast. But Wufei wasn't going to eat any breakfast. He was just gonna watch them eat theirs. Or maybe Duo would just eat everybody's breakfast, but that would be okay because Wufei thought Duo to be the most annoying person on the planet. Soon, Quatre called everyone to breakfast. Once everyone was sitting at the table, Quatre served breakfast. Duo ate his in 2 seconds flat, swallowing the plate with them.  
  
"Hey, Wuffie, gonna eat those?" Asked Duo. Wufei looked at his plate.  
  
"I'm not very hungry, Maxwell, and its WuFEI not Wuffie!"  
  
"Then can I have 'em?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
Duo ate Wufei's pancakes and stepped into the living room to watch T.V.When Heero and Trowa finished, they both stepped into the living room. Wufei ran up to his room, for an unknown reason. Trowa grabbed a book and Heero setup his laptop. When Quatre was done, he began doing dishes.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yelled Quatre, stepping into the living room."I'm done the dish...Holy cow!You guys have whiskers and cat ears!' Yelled a surprised, shocked, and stunned Quatre. Everybody looked up, even Heero. It wasn't like Quatre to lie.  
  
"Oh my god, Quatre, you do too!' Heero, Duo, and Trowa yelled in unison. From upstairs, Wufei heard it all.  
  
"Muahahahahahahaha! The formula has taken effect already!" He laughed evilly. Downstairs, the four pilots had already completely turned into cats!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So,watcha think of Part one? R&R PLEASE! Anything, just feed-back, pleeeeease? *Begs with puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Let's All Go to the SPCA!

The Gundam Kitties   
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Recap: It's morning at the Winner estate and Wufei has used a secret formula to turn the other pilots into cats! Eep!  
  
Authour's Note: My very first fanfic ever ever written. ^_^. It was written when I was still new to Gundam Wing, and before I ever knew of 1x2 ^_^;. Enjoy, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"This is sooo not cool!" complained Duo.To a person it would have sounded something like "Meow meow meow" but to other kitties, or in this case, people-who-have-been-turned-into-kitties, it sounded like Duo complaining(Which do you prefer, meow meow meow or whine whine whine?). Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre were all kitties sitting on the floor. Heero jumped up onto the couch and began to type on his laptop again, using his front paws.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Heero didn't realize we've been turned into cats!" Quatre said.  
  
"Was that joke?" asked Duo.  
  
"No" the Arabian boy replied.  
  
"No information on turning people into cats here" said the Wing Zero's pilot, his voice dull.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?YOU EXPECTED THAT IF YOU SEARCHED ON YOUR DAMNED LAPTOP YOU COULD FIND A SOLUTION TO BEIN' TURNED INTO CATS?!?!?YOU'VE LOST IT HEERO!!!" yelled the outraged American pilot.  
  
"Calm down, Duo" said Trowa, very calmly. "This could be worse, we could be rats". Everyone stared at Trowa.  
  
"Do you have somethin' against rats, Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon Trowa, tell us!" Duo pleaded.  
  
Heero jumped down besides the others.Then...He licked his paw(o.O;;;).That turned all attention to Heero.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Heero?!?!?!?" the braided-when-he-wasn't-a-cat pilot screamed.  
  
"I really don't know" Heero said, sounding surprised."I just...felt like it" He said.  
  
"You know, I feel like licking my paw, too" said Quatre.  
  
"Err, so do I..." admitted Duo.  
  
"..." said Trowa.  
  
So soon they were all sitting around the living room, licking their paws and grooming themselves all cute and kitty like.After that, they lay about the living room, sun bathing in the sun's rays coming through the window.  
  
Wufei waited in his room patiently until all that meowing from downstairs stopped.Then he went down quietly, to find all the kitties sleeping soundly.Or so he thought.He stepped on a creaky floor board(WOAH!Quatre's mansion has a creaky floor board!).4 pairs of cat ears twitched and in seconds they were all standing up,alert.  
  
"Hmm.Why isn't Wufei a cat,too?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah,why not?" asked Quatre as well.  
  
"Strange..." said Trowa.As for Heero, he was silent.  
  
"WUFEI HAS GOT A CAT CARRIER BEHIND HIS BACK!!!" Duo yelled.Everyone jumped to alert.  
  
"Hmm, why does it not surprise me?" Heero wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, I, for one, am surprised coz Wufei is always ranting about justice and isn't catching us all in cat carriers when we can't fight back too well a little dishonorable???" asked Quatre.  
  
"True..." Trowa said.  
  
"Damn" Wufei thought."They already noticed the cat carrier...I think.I can't understand a damn word they're saying!"  
  
"Hmm, cats are supposed to be good at acrobats, so let's jump out that window and run for it" suggested Quatre.  
  
"Hmm, I know, let's jump out the window and run for it!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" wondered the Sandrock's pilot sarcastically.They voted, and all votes went for getting outta there, so they escaped through the window and trotted down the sidewalk.  
  
Meanwhile, inside...  
  
"Ack!Where the hell did they disappear to?!?" Yelled an angry Wufei."They must have gotten out through the window while I wasn't looking.Damn!I'll never find them if they're outside!!!My plan is going totally wrong.How can they be taken to the SPCA if I can't catch 'em ???" the Chinese boy wondered aloud.  
  
A knock on the door brought him to the door(o_O;;;).He answered it.Immediately he regretted it. It was Relena Peacecraft. Earlier on,before the pilots were all turned to cats(minus Wufei), Wufei remembered thinking Duo was the most annoying person ever.He was wrong.Relena was.Wufei did what any smart person would do; he screamed, slammed the door, locked every door and window in the house, pulled down all curtains and blinds, and grabbed his sword and sat on the couch.Relena's screams could be heard.  
  
"Is Heero in there?!?Answer me!!!" she screeched in a horrible high voice.  
  
"He isn't here, go away, onna!" he yelled back.  
  
"Hmph,You could have told me before I hurt my beautiful hands pounding the god damn door!They're all bruised!Now Heero will never like me!Waaah!!!"She cried and walked off to sulk somewhere dark.However, on her way home,she found a group of 4 cats.A cobalt-eyed cat, and violet-eyed cat, an emerald-eyed cat, and an aquamarine-eyed cat.They were all sitting about a broken down abandoned house's yard."Strange," she thought."The one with cobalt-colored eyes is staring at me..."  
  
"Hey guys, it's Relena!" yelled the American(o_O;;;) cat.  
  
"Heh, yeah.I know, let's chase her an' give her a scare.Maybe even claw her a bit!" said a now excited Heero-kitty.Everyone stared."Whaaat?" asked Heero.  
  
There was a moment's silence and then a chorus of 3 "Aye"s was heard,and they gave chase.  
  
Relena saw the 4 cats begin to run towards her.She turned and ran, on instinct(If she has any).  
  
Later...  
  
"Yeah!Let's do that again sometime!!!" yelled Heero.They had bashed Relena bad enough,making her climb trees and fall out, get scraped and scratched and bitten and clawed and also made her bleed.  
  
"Yeah,most definitely" said Trowa in agreement.Naturally,they were trotting back towards Quatre's mansion.Dumb choice.As soon as they walked in Wufei caught them all in a net.  
  
"Gak!" they yelled in unison and then Wufei put them all in separate cat carriers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, how was the second part...?It sucked worse than the first part, right?Oh well.I'll try to do a better job next time...feedback ish always welcome...*Sighs*Okay,here it is: Im beggin' ya for feedback.Soooo,pleeeeeeeease?Oh well, all I can say is they(the fics) probably won't get better if I don't get feedback,though. 


	3. Relena... Oh God, It's Relena.

The Gundam Kitties  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Recap: It's morning at the Winner estate and Wufei has used a secret formula to turn the other pilots into cats! Eep! Then the pilots escape from Wufei who is eager to capture them so they may be disposed off, have some fun torturing Relena, and then run home acidentally and are finally caught by Wufei...  
  
Authour's Note: My very first fanfic ever ever written. ^_^. It was written when I was still new to Gundam Wing, and before I ever knew of 1x2 ^_^;. Enjoy, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Heeey!These cat-carriers are too squishy.I can barely move!" Duo whined through the bars of the door to his cat-carrier.  
  
"Duo, it's made like that!You're not supposed to be able to move!!!" Quatre snapped.Duo's whining was getting damn annoying.Duo shut up.Everyone did when Quatre yelled.  
  
"Um, where d'you think Wufei is taking us?" asked Trowa.  
  
"No clue" Heero said.  
  
"You know... this route seems familiar.I can see out the back window... my carrier is piled on top of you guys'.Remember the dog incident?When Relena bought Heero a puppy and Trowa was allergic?And we took it to the...Oh no...Wufei is taking us to the SPCA!!!" Cried Quatre.At the moment, they were in seperate cat carriers piled up in the back seat of a Taxi(Okay, who cares wether or not Taxi drivers let you bring pets?I said they do so in this fanfic, they do!!!).  
  
"Kay, I HATE to sound like Wuffie, but, ... THIS IS INJUSTICE!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Well, err, you do sound like Wufei..." said Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, you're not funny" Duo said with a hint of hurt in his voice.It was a insult, at least to Duo, to "Sound like Wufei".  
  
"I wonder what they're saying..." Wufei thought."They're meowing back there like there's a conversation going on...Duh...there probably is..."  
  
"Well at least we'll have someone to treat us better than Wufei would..." Duo muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and in two weeks, when no one's taken any of us home, let's all be put to sleep together. Look on the bright side... at least you'll die enjoying your favorite hobby Duo...SLEEPING...FOREVER!!!" yelled Heero.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean Heero" snivelled Duo, who shut up for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Um, glad you to are going to kill each other after we get out of the car, but, excuse me for not beating around the bush, HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GET OUTTA THIS FIX?" Quatre yelled for the second time.No one, and I mean NO ONE said another word 'til they were at the SPCA.  
  
"Okay, sir, just fill out these forms while we put your cats in the cat room" the lady behind the desk said, and then to people came up, pulled the four cats out of their carriers, and stuck them in the only cage left.Now you will notice this is pretty stupid.If they were real cats they would have KILLED each other, I mean, 4 male cats in the same cage...? but they aren't real cats so thats not the case.Back to the story...  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to adopt a cat" Relena said to the lady behing the desk.  
  
"Okay, I'll show you the cats" the lady behind the desk said.She lead Relena into a room full of cages with cats in them."This one was brought in 9 days ago, she is 3 years old, her name is Calico and she has all her shots" the lady informed Relena, and did the same thing with all the other caged-up cats.When she got to the Gundam Kitties, she paused.What had the guy said their names were again?Oh yeah."This one is Heero, this one's Duo, that one back their is Quatre, and the only one awake is Trowa" the lady said to Relena.Needless to say, she looked surprised.  
  
"Err, I'll take them all" Relena said, over her shock and already planning tea-parties at her pink table with a pink table cloth and all 4 of her new cats in pink doll clothing.  
  
"Okay, miss.Please sign these adoption forms and then you can leave with them" the lady said, and returned behind her desk, handing Relena some forms.After she signed them, she woke up the 3 sleeping kitties and took them plus the all ready awak Trowa-Kitty, and put them in one big rabbit cage, big enough for 10 rabbits.Then she got in her pink limo, told Pegan to drive home, and just sat there, thinking it was so odd that these cats were named after the Gundam pilots... she had already forgotten the attack incident from yesterday, which would have traumatized her for life if it were not for hypnosis.She had bought all the supplies at the SPCA including little collars with dingy bells and tags with their names engraved (It's a fanfic...anything can happen) and 4 little cat-harnessess so she could walk them in the park and thats also where she got the rabbit cage she would keep them in so her little kitty cats couldnt get away when she wasnt dressing them up for tea  
parties.Then they arrived at her mansion.  
  
"Man.Wufei is gonna pay for this one" growled Heero.  
  
"Nooo kidding" Trowa agreed.  
  
"Relena just bought me and put a little collar with a bell on it around my neck... Relena just bought me and put a little collar with a bell on it around my neck...." Duo kept murmuring over and over again, his eyes wider than ever, his whole body shaking with fear.  
  
"Duo shut the goddam fucking up or I'll choke you with your fucking collar and hang you above the water dish to rot!" Heero snapped.  
  
"EEEP! What Heero? Dija say something?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh god, never mind, just stuff your freakin' collar in your big mouth" muttered Heero.  
  
"Oh my little sweet kitties! Were home!" Relena said.  
  
"Bllllaaaaauuuuuuughhhhhh hack cough hack hack hack blech yech" and other puking noises could be heard from Duo. Relena brought them in, and Duo kept making the weird noises.  
  
"Err, Duo, are you okay?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Hacccccckkkkkk" was Duo's reply.  
  
" I think.." Trowa said. " Duo has a hairball ^_^" Trowa smiled like he rarely does.  
  
"Alriiight! maybe we can carry a decent conversation without him talking at us the whole time now" Quatre said. And they proceeded to do just that while Duo choked on a ball of fur in his throat...  
  
"Gak...." he choked. Then he glared at Quatre. before the whole conversation those guys were having started, Quatre had said he was happy Duo was to busy choking to talk... well, he'd show Quatre.... Coughing and hacking, he stumbled over to Quatre, who looked at Duo.Then Duo, looking innocent the whole time, coughed up his hairball onto Quatre, who was sprawled out at the moment. Quatre looked absolutely disgusted at Duo. Duo returned the look, then stuck his tounge out at Quatre. Before an actual cat fight could start, Relena scooped them all out of the cage and brought them to her tea party room...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was part 3? Stupid, short and pointless? I thought so too. please gimme feedback, i ned feedback. waaah, must have feedback. Thank you! IT IS GREATLY APPRICIATED. By the way, if you think im nearly done, you're wrong, unfortunatly. this is far from over. I tried to make my parts longer but it just wont happen! Dammit! Oh well. More feedback, pleeeeeeeze? okay, thass all. bye! 


	4. Tea Parties and Torture

The Gundam Kitties   
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Recap: It's morning at the Winner estate and Wufei has used a secret formula to turn the other pilots into cats! Eep! Then the pilots escape from Wufei who is eager to capture them so they may be disposed off, have some fun torturing Relena, and then run home acidentally and are finally caught by Wufei...!  
  
Authour's Note: My very first fanfic ever ever written. ^_^. It was written when I was still new to Gundam Wing, and before I ever knew of 1x2 ^_^;. Enjoy, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Four cats, dressed entirely in pink doll clothes like bonnets, shirts, and skirts. They were all tied down to their chairs and looking very uncomfortable. The room was painted pink, and everything from the table to the carpet was also pink. And Relena was sitting at the table in a huge, fluffy, sparkly pink dress. The chairs the cats were tied to were placed around the table, and tea and stuffies littered the tabletop.  
  
"Oh MAN" whined Duo as he tried to struggle from his chair. "Wufei is SO dead, man!" he howled in agony.  
  
"Yeah, but let's focus at the problem at hand. We're tied to pink chairs" said Trowa thoughtfully.(Yes, I know cats are colorblind but these aint cats, nya)  
  
"OoOoOoOo my little kitties you are absolutely so cute I could EAT YOU!" gushed Relena to her meowing kitties. In response to that, their eyes widened and dark blue lines appeared under their eyes as they looked wearily at her.  
  
"Oh my kitties I was kidding! You know I love you just too too tooo tooooo much to do THAT!" Relena continued with her annoying highpitched squeal.  
  
Duo could NOT take much more. Cat ears are sensitive, ya know.  
  
"MEOWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" howled Duo in terror. The other kittie pilots sweatdropped and Duo continued howling. Relena glared.  
  
"This will just NOT do, Duo! Hehe, I never liked the human Duo anyway..." Relena stuck pink ductape on Duo's mouth and chucked him into her guest room, where Hilde was.  
  
"You are SUCH a cute lil kittie!" gushed Hilde as she glomped onto Duo and Duo began to wish he were dead....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is definitly the taste of justice" murmured Wufei as he ate a sandwich he made at home. It was a nice and happyful quiet day for him today, with no Maxwell, Yuy, Winner, or Barton around to annoy him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MYIAOW!!!!!" howled Heero and Trowa as they ran down the hall, Relena not far behind in(URGH) pink, which matched the house.  
  
Quatre was sitting miserably in Relena's bedroom, taped to the bed and covered in pink stuff. He was unable to escape the evil that was Relena..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was being hauled about in a leach and collar like a plushie down town, as Hilde took him place to place. With a huge sweatdrop, as well as blue lines under his eyes, he was dragged across sidewalk after sidewalk....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.B.C  
  
Gee, that was short, amusing, and crueltytogundamkitties, but oh well. Please R&R. 


	5. Pink Death

The Gundam Kitties  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Recap: It's morning at the Winner estate and Wufei has used a secret formula to turn the other pilots into cats! Eep! Then the pilots escape from Wufei who is eager to capture them so they may be disposed off, have some fun torturing Relena, and then run home acidentally and are finally caught by Wufei...! And then they're taken to the SPCA and picked up by Relena and then horrible things happen.  
  
Authour's Note:  
  
Tamayo:Yawn… Im sooooo sorry for this being so late but writer's block has attacked me and I can't just finish ANY of my fics X_X… BTW my b-day is May.25th so it was really recent and my pal named John(he's known as BBPC on FF.net. Plz read his ficcies ^_^) gave me a chibi Sephiroth! Say hello, Sephy ^_^.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: -_- I don't like being dragged here to watch you write stupid stories.  
  
Tamayo: Uhhh ^_^;;; Right. That's close enough! *Turns to chibi Seph and whispers*  
  
Lighten up otherwise you'll be reading disclaimers!!!  
  
  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: O.O Ehhh Hi there peoples ^____^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Pink. It invaded Heero's senses. Everything was turning pink? Or was pink turning everything? Was it a disease or a color or his eyes? Heero couldn't tell, but he was dizzy. He knew Relena would catch him soon because he was stumbling. The pink… it burned his eyes, he could smell it when he closed them, he could TELL the pink was an evil force…  
  
"Come on, little kitty!" cried Relena, finally scooping up Heero. Heero wailed in vain: there was no escape. Only pink. Death must be pink, Heero thought muddledly.  
  
The two headed towards a shop labeled Kiki's Kyuut Lil Pet Clothes Store..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa sighed in relief as Relena left the house with Heero. Then he remembered Quatre, and ran off towards the tea party room.  
  
He arrived soon to see Quatre laying there in distress. He meowed and convulsed and looked as though he was having seizures… when he spotted Trowa he stopped and only occasionally twitched. Trowa snapped the tape with his teeth. Quatre slowly sat up and shakily meowed to Trowa,  
  
'Thanks,'  
  
Trowa nodded and leapt up into a windowsill. He thought of ways to open it, but all of them needed human hands…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei relaxed happily. No more evil evil evil evil annoying Duos, boring Heeros and Trowas, and overlyhappy Quatres. They were long gone, for ever……. He choked as Hilde walked by with a glaring Duo-kitty. They were in a park, and Wufei was in danger of being seen. He hid under the bench.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was dressed in cat clothes. They were pink. He thought he must be in hell. Relena was giggling and telling him how cute he was… he just suddenly felt his mind break into little itty bitty pieces and lost all sense of who he was. He forgot everything. Or at least his memory desintigrated and was confused. He blinked confuzzledly, before falling unconscious.  
  
Relena walked home with her kitty, failing to notice he was unconscious.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Tamayo: Sorry guys, ebil ebil writers block! This is just a bit of the misfortunes they are gonna undergo, but Ill let em get revenge or something else equally sweet in the end, no worries! Oh yeah, sorry it was so short and boring… I really am…. And to you few readers who actually liked this originally, I will get back to my previous writing style so you like it again soon!!!^_^!!! Say bye bye, Sephy!  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: ZzZzZz * Wakes up suddenly* Oh, the fic is done. Right. Uhh, bye ^___^. * Rolls over and goes back to sleep* 


	6. Dorothy Help Us!

The Gundam Kitties  
  
By: Tamayo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I never said I did. Moron.  
  
Warnings: Um, none as of yet, rather than it's full of OOCness  
  
Recap: It's morning at the Winner estate and Wufei has used a secret formula to turn the other pilots into cats! Eep! Then the pilots escape from Wufei who is eager to capture them so they may be disposed off, have some fun torturing Relena, and then run home accidentally and are finally caught by Wufei...! And then they're taken to the SPCA and picked up by Relena and then horrible things happen. Very horrible things.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Tamayo: Hey there y'all! Ok I have to tell you some important things!  
  
1)I am considering doing that ever so popular thing called 'answering reviews' at the start of my fics before I actually get on with the fic. Just because I have no life. If you like this idea, tell me!  
  
2)I am running out of fic ideas and I am planning on taking in some of your suggestions! So, hey, if you have a suggestion, PLEASE give it to me in review :D I always read my reviews  
  
3)I am also considering doing what all those other authory people are doing! Sending out notices when I update this ficcie thru email. So if you wanna be notified every time I add a part to The Gundam Kitties then say so in your review and put your email addy in your review as well. I think that's all.. whew! Long a/n… so I will make up for it with long ficpart! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Duo spotted sudden movement as Hilde dragged him along. He turned to look at whatever it was. It was Wufei! Wufei hiding under a park bench. Duo burst into cattish laughter. Wufei stuck his tongue out at Duo. Duo jumped, dragging Hilde behind him, and ran towards Wufei. Hilde let go of the leash quickly so she wouldn't be pulled along any more.  
  
"WUFFIE YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!" he cried, leaping at Wufei. Expertly, Wufei grabbed the leash and took control of the situation, or so he thought. Restraining Duo from killing him, he slowly backed away. However, he still had the leash wrapped around his wrist. Duo had an idea. He turned away. Wufei felt himself sigh in relief.  
  
Duo sprang off, dragging Wufei along behind him, jumping through crowds of people and into the bush. Wufei's wrist was stuck in the leash hold and he was dragged along, unable to let go.  
  
Duo ran directly at a tree and then swerved. Wufei, however, crashed head on into the tree. Duo looked at him triumphantly before sliding the collar off and running off into the park woods, which weren't very deep anyhow.  
  
He was heading for help.  
  
He was heading to Dorothy's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dorothy opened her door. "Hello?" she asked the crisp, evening air. Duo meowed up at her. She looked down to see the Duo-kitty. She felt as though she knew this cat… she let it right in.  
  
Dorothy sat down at a table and the cat hopped up beside her. He began meowing loudly, but because he was a cat Dorothy had no clue what he was saying. She sighed.  
  
"You know, kitty, I don't know what you are trying to say," She said softly. The cat stopped meowing. What, now cats understand me? She thought, quite puzzled. He grabbed a pen which was laying on the table in his mouth, and slowly wrote out a message on a scrap piece of paper.  
  
It read  
  
Dorothy its me duo woofay turned hero me trowa and quarter into cats Relena has hero trowa and quarter please help your are only hope  
  
Dorothy sweatdropped at his bad spelling and grammar. "Alright, Ill help. I hate Relena, she tries to stop war! War is a beautiful thing!"  
  
And with that Duo and Dorothy devised a plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa had managed to get the window open after fifteen minutes and he and Quatre had escaped although Quatre REALLY wanted to wait and save Heero. They decided there was no other choice than to head off to the city and find something to eat before they starved. After all, it'd been all day with no food!  
  
As they poked through the garbage cans(in disgust), Quatre suddenly found something.  
  
"Trowa!" he said excitedly. "Look, it's another cat! Hey there!" Quatre cried. The cat looked up at him with round eyed.  
  
"Who're you?" the cat asked as Trowa walked over.  
  
"We're.. just two other cats. What about you? Who are you?" Trowa responded calmly.  
  
"You won't believe this… but I'm a human turned into a cat!" the cat said, and then launched into it's story. "My name is Tree, and I used to be a human girl. I had a best friend named Old Do0d. But one day, Old Do0d offended the weird Chinese freaky dude named Wufei. Wufei vowed revenge. The next day he forced this weird powder down our throats and turned us into cats! I haven't seen Old Do0d since because he was taken to the SPCA and I was thrown in here. I have lived here since!" the cat explained quickly.  
  
"WUFEI?!?" cried Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Then, more calmly, Trowa said "So he did it for revenge. Why was he mad at us, though?"  
  
Quatre looked thoughtful.  
  
"TROWA! Do you remember the other night? The one before we were turned into cats?" Quatre cried.  
  
Trowa nodded…  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Hey Wuffie! Hey Wu-wu! Hey Wuffers! Hey Fei-fei! Hey Wu-chan!" sang Duo as he tried and succeeded in annoying the hell out of Wufei. It had been like this for an hour or so. Wufei was getting really mad.  
  
Quatre was laughing at the red color Wufei's face was turning. Even Heero and Trowa were smirking at Wufei. Suddenly, he snapped.  
  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU INJUST DISHONORABLE PEOPLE! JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!" Wufei cried before running up into his room. The other four pilots burst into laughter.  
  
~*~ENDFLASHBACK~*~  
  
Tree perked up. "WOW! So that Wu-dude changed you into cats too! COOL!" she said, hopping around happily.  
  
Trowa muttered, "I don't think so.." But Quatre smiled.  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat, staring blankly at a wall of his cage and his owner wandered around looking for something. His mind was reeling. 'Oh, she's a confusing one alright' his mind told him. She wouldn't stick to one name! First she called him Cutie, then Heero, then Little Fluffy, then Ickle Cutie, then Fluffy Heero, and many more too. His head spun.  
  
"Who.. am I?… Where… am I? What am I… to be?" he whispered confusedly. The clothes he wore itched. His bonnet was annoying and got in the way of his vision. And all around he was twitching in confusing and misunderstanding.  
  
"What is going on?!?" he meowed in horror before covering his eyes with his paws an going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC…  
  
Tamayo: There I think Im back to my previous writing style! Weird and silly! PLEASE REVIEW I WORSHIP REVIEWERS! THANKS A LOT GUYS! SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME! BTW the flashback was for an anonymus reviewer who called themselves 'ME' because he/she asked why Wufei turned em into cats. BTW Tree and Old Do0d are my own characters so please don't use em without asking! And the Who am I thing that Heero said was from PKMN the first movie LOL I don't know it just popped into my head! See ya! 


End file.
